


Lean on me

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grieving, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “She would have loved this little one,” Sansa commented with a gentle smile, gazing softly down at her hand as it rested on her belly.Sobs burst forth before he could stop them and a moment later, he was kneeling in front of Sansa, his head cradled in her arms as it rested on her chest.“It’s alright,” Sansa murmured, stroking his hair before kissing his temple. “I’m here.”Of course, she was, Jon thought vaguely as he continued to blubber into her dressing gown. She was always there when he needed her. Even in times like now, when he didn’t even know it himself.





	Lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 10 - needing their partner

“Hey.”

He glanced up at the soft voice to see his wife hovering in the doorway to the spare room. He often came through here when he couldn’t sleep, to work on something like painting the walls or dusting down the surfaces.

He figured it was better than tossing and turning in the bed, keeping Sansa awake as well. She needed her sleep now more than ever, with her belly as round as it was with their child.

“Is something wrong?” he asked quickly, scrambling to his feet instinctively as panic of his wife or child being hurt rushed through him.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” she teased, reaching out to stop his advance with a gentle squeeze of his arm. Although he can detect the serious and worry in her tone, knowing exactly what caused him to disappear through here in the middle of the night. “Come back to bed.”

“I can’t sleep,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair and offering her a small, tired smile. “I don’t want to keep you up either.”

“Yes, your child does that enough already,” she giggled.

“I seem to remember you enjoyed making this little one as well sweetheart,” he murmured, placing a protective hand over her swollen tummy.

“Mmm, I always like it with you,” she purred, nuzzling against his bearded cheek. “Come on, back to bed where you can keep me warm.”

He felt himself smile at her words, capturing her soft lips in a tender kiss that had her grinning against his mouth. He is constantly amazed at how much Sansa can make him feel so much hope and happiness, even on days like this, when he wakes up with a sudden urge to mourn his mother.

Sometimes it passed as he lay awake and stared at the ceiling in silent darkness. Other times, he had to get up like he had done tonight to try and distract from the thoughts. He had thought that he had managed to master the art of getting out of bed and not disturbing Sansa, but it appeared he was wrong.

“Sansa, I’m sorry I woke you,” he whispered as she led him back through to the bedroom.

“None of that,” she replied, turning to kiss him once more. “You do whatever you need to do to heal, alright?”

“I miss her,” he blurted, feeling his voice choking up already and he was surprised by the sudden onslaught of tears.

It hadn’t seemed like months ago when he had switched off her life support machine after a freak accident. But now he realised he hadn’t properly grieved at all, always distracting himself from the thoughts of her, as though denying it would make it untrue.

“She would have loved this little one,” Sansa commented with a gentle smile, gazing softly down at her hand as it rested on her belly.

Sobs burst forth before he could stop them and a moment later, he was kneeling in front of Sansa, his head cradled in her arms as it rested on her chest.

“It’s alright,” Sansa murmured, stroking his hair before kissing his temple. “I’m here.”

Of course, she was, Jon thought vaguely as he continued to blubber into her dressing gown. She was always there when he needed her. Even in times like now, when he didn’t even know it himself.

He wasn’t sure how long she held him, it could have been minutes or hours before he finally felt as though he couldn’t cry anymore. She simply pulled him into the bed and covered them with the duvet, snuggling close into his side.

Her lips kissed away the salt from his cheeks, her arm squeezing him close as though her body itself could protect him from all the hurt. Her other hand ran through his curls, making his eyes start to droop.

“I know we said Alys for a girl,” Sansa said suddenly. “But, how do you feel about Lyanna?”

Jon smiled softly, giving her a sweet kiss. “I love it.”


End file.
